Norman Osborn II (Earth-18119)
| Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = ; formerly Spider-ArmyCategory:Spider-Army members (Multiverse) | Relatives = Norman Osborn (paternal grandfather); Harry Osborn (father, deceased); Liz Allan (mother) | Universe = Earth-18119 | BaseOfOperations = Oscorp Tower, Manhattan, New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Formerly six arms | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = CEO of Oscorp Industries | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ryan Stegman | First = Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 2 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Norman Osborn II is the CEO of Oscorp Industries after he had inherited from his father. Despite his young age, he is similar to his grandfather, in that he is a cold, calculating and relentless CEO. After seeing the Spider-Family, he is fascinated with the daughter, Spiderling. He is taken care by his mother's assistant, Miss January, who reports to Liz about Normie's behaviour. Liz tries her best to make sure that Normie doesn't fall in his father and grandfather's footsteps, however, Ms January manipulates Normie, making him blame the Spider-Family for the death of his father and constructs a Goblin-Mech in order to bring them down. January coerced Normie and began piloting the mech so she could avenge Harry. Normie assisted Spiderling in destroying the mech from the inside and after that he thanked her for helping him get his life back and the two remained friends. They continued being friends, but as time passed they started to meet each other less, even though he now had a normal as the CEO. After eight years, he continues making experiments with gene therapy, but with a more cautious way in order to avoid the same as his predecessors. His still targeted by enemies of the Osborns, but thanks to Spiderling who protects Normie from these attacks. He is determined to redeem the Osborn name, but unbeknownst to him, the lead scientist at his company was secretly Mister Sinister, who used this resource to create clones of Spider-Man in order to use them to attack the X-Men. Normie uses a small amount of his goblin tech to assist the Spider-Family and the X-Men in defeating Sinister, but his exposure to Sinister's chemicals caused Normie to grow four additional arms. During the return of the Inheritors, Normie was approached by Anya Corazon of Earth-616, May Parker of Earth-982 and Spiderling who, inform him about the Inheritors' threat and that he also may be a target. He assisted the Spider-Girls and after battling Bora and Brix, after which the Spider-Girls cured Normie of his spider-powers. | Personality = | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Businesspeople Category:Spider-Geddon participants Category:Allan Family Category:Osborn Family Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Multiple Arms